This invention relates generally to devices and systems for use in wrapping and neatly storing an electrical power cord or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved cord tie device of relatively simple and easy-to-use construction, wherein the device can be employed for quickly and easily storing coiled electrical power cords of different sizes.
Electrically powered products such as appliances, tools, etc., are commonly equipped with an elongated power cord adapted for removable plug-in connection to an appropriate power source. In this regard, the power cord is typically provided with a sufficient length to accommodate anticipated normal use requirements, with the result that the cord has an unsightly excessive length which can become entangled is some applications. Moreover, when the electrical product is disconnected from a power source, difficulties are often encountered in wrapping the cord to a compact and neatly stored configuration ready for a subsequent use with minimum risk of cord entanglement. Alternately, although the cord might be neatly coiled for storage, unsatisfactory storage conditions often result in the cord becoming tangled prior to re-use of the electrical product. Similar problems arise with respect to electrical extension cords used to extend the length of a power cord for an electrical product.
In the past, a variety of devices have been proposed for use in retaining all or part of an electrical power cord in a neatly stored configuration. Such devices have included various tie strap structures designed to be tied about a coiled cord, particularly for maintaining a neat and attractive cord appearance when the electrical product is new. However, in general terms, these tie straps have been intended to be discarded when the electrical product is first used. Although some consumers have been known to retain such tie straps for subsequent re-use in wrapping and tying the power cord, the tie straps are not designed for repeated re-use and thus typically encounter structural failure after a small number of uses. Moreover, many prior tie straps are not designed for permanent attachment onto an associated power cord, such that the strap is physically separated from the power cord during normal use of the electrical product and thus easily becomes lost.
More recently, alternative cord tie products have been proposed specifically for repeated re-use in tying and storing of an electrical cord. Such products include, for example, a rigid base block having a beaded flexible strap connected thereto in a manner permitting the strap to be snugly wrapped about a coiled power cord and releasably interlocked with the base block. However, such device requires multiple components and further does not function satisfactorily with short cords having a coiled width significantly less than the span of the base block. To accommodate power cords of different lengths and cord sizes, it is necessary to produce the product in a range of base block sizes.
There exists, therefore, a need for further improvements in cord tie devices, particularly with respect to providing a versatile tie device formed substantially with a unitary construction and adapted for easy use in securely storing a coiled power cord of virtually any length or size. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.